Network test devices test the functionality of network devices, such as routers, switches, firewalls, and network address translators, by sending test packets to the network devices and monitoring the responses. For example, in order to test whether the routing tables of a router are properly configured, a network test device may generate packets, send the packets to the router, and monitor one or more output ports of the router to determine whether the packets are routed to the proper destinations. In a load testing scenario, the network test device may send packets to the router at a high data rate to see how the router's performance is affected by increased traffic loads.
In these and other test scenarios, it is desirable for the network test device to determine the cause of packet conditions. For example, if packets are lost, misdirected, or delayed, it is desirable to identify the causes of packet loss, misdirection, or delay. In another example, it may be desirable to identify possible causes of jitter in packet arrival times. Currently, causes of packet conditions can be manually identified through analysis of packet capture data by the network administrator. However, due to the volume of packet capture data required to be analyzed, such manual analysis is impractical. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for assisting with the debugging of packet conditions associated with the processing of test packets by a device under test.